"Getting Davy Jones"
Getting Davy Jones was the 12th episode of Season 3 of a Blake Foster's Adventures of The Brady Bunch. Synopsis Marcia boasts that she can get Davy Jones to perform at a school dance, then begins an all-out effort to try to get him to appear. Summary Marcia, president of her school's Davy Jones fan club, hastily promises she can get him to sing at her school's upcoming dance on the strength of Jones' letter saying he would do her a favor. Marcia scrambles to contact Jones to ask him to appear. After unsuccessful attempts at the local TV station and at his hotel, Marcia's appeal to Davy's manager convinces him to make an appearance. Davy realizes he cannot go back on his word. Storyline Marcia and her two friends Laura and Doreen are the entertainment committee in charge of finding someone to perform at their senior prom. With two weeks until the prom, they have come up with no one, when Jan comes up with the idea of Davy Jones, who is in town to do some promotions. Marcia, president of his local fan club, is certain she can get him to appear since he once wrote her a handwritten letter stating that if he was ever in town and could help her with anything, he would do so. Marcia finds that even getting in touch with him directly through his heavy security is difficult. Everyone in the family tries to help Marcia in getting through to him. When all Marcia's efforts seem to lead nowhere, she decides to abandon her quest in getting him to perform. By that time, news has spread throughout the school that he is performing at the prom, all based on Marcia's promise. Marcia has to decide to continue on with her quest with failing a possibility, or tell who will be a disappointed Mrs. Robbins, the prom's teacher liaison, that she couldn't come through on her promise but at least give Mrs. Robbins time to find a replacement. Guest starring/Recurring cast * Davy Jones as Himself * Marcia Wallace as Mrs. Robbins * Tina Andrews as Doreen * Whitney Rydbeck as Page * Kimberly Beck as Laura * Britt Leach as the recordings manager Trivia * Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Gallery 20150803_193104-ANIMATION.gif Category:Episode remakes Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Season 3 Episodes